I-It's So Cold
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: A girl trapped in a blizzard and pregnant.
A normal day. That's what it was til it happened. I was in my log cabin in the woods with a blizzard outside raging on. I knew it was a dangerous trek from here to the town below, but my lover did it anyways. He was gone longer that he should have been. An hour is the length of time he said, but it's been three. I'm scared because i was about to give birth any moment and he went to get the doctor. Neither came through that door. I was alone in the candle lit room on the bed. I knew i couldn't do this alone and i was concerned. Concerned for my child's safety, not my own. So, without thinking, i got up and began to walk out the door. I got only a few feet before i fell to my knees in the woods where a faceless being is said to reside. I couldn't let him get me, so i summoned my strength and kept moving forward. It was a frozen Hell out there, but i had to make it. Once i got to town, i saw him. He was in a salon talking and flirting with other women. He didn't even notice me standing there, watching him. I was so brokenhearted, i made my way to the doctor in town, but to no avail. He was out for the night. I sighed and began to make my way home, but pain shot through me like a bullet and had a crushing realization. My child was coming. I was terrified that i was still a good ways from my house and i was in the faceless man's woods. I sat by a tree in the harsh winter blizzard and i attempted to deliver it myself, but it was a stillborn. I was devastated. My lover broke my heart, but this made it go to pieces. I was alone, cold, and with no food or water. I was about to freeze to death out here til i saw him. The faceless man was only a few inches from me. I began to panic til i saw him just stand there. I calmed down when i realized something. This is my savor. He was going to kill me and it will all be over soon. I was so happy i was to die, but he walked over slowly and carefully. I was nearly bouncing at how excited i was to kiss this life goodbye. Tendrils came from his back and wrapped around me and hoisted me up to be face to 'face' with him, that's when i felt it. I was freezing to death in his tentacles and i knew this is what he had in mind for me. To die slowly. I smiled at him cockily, not showing a speck of fear towards him. He was taken aback, i could tell, by my mad woman laughter that i had perfected over the years. He set me down and tried to thaw me out, but it was too late. I was frozen solid. I knew i had to be dead, but i began to awake in a beautifully furnished home and knew this was not mine. I looked around and saw him. Thy faceless man, the Slenderman. I began to freak out and check to see if i had all my body parts, thank god i did. I looked at him and i opened my mouth to curse him out, but a mist came from it. I covered my mouth quickly, but did it again. I tried to get off the couch i was on, but accidentally fell and waved my hand, making a snowy wind come from my palm. I giggled evilly. This was to be fun. I ran out of the home, thanking him for not killing me on my way out, and made my way to the shack i called home. I walk in to see my lover there, sleeping on the bed. I was so pissed off that i froze him solid. I ran into town and froze every man who cheats on his wife, AKA every single one. I was so happy for once in my life because i helped my friends, but something went wrong. My mind collapsed and i began freezing everyone in the village. It felt so good having this power all to myself! I was so happy til i felt the same tentacles go around me. I looked behind me to see the Slenderman with a needle in hand. He carved a weird mark on my collarbone and i was in such agony, but once it was done it didn't bleed. I was told it was an Operator's symbol and i was now, what he called, a proxy. I sighed and nodded, knowing my fate was sealed in blood. I worked for him for three hundred and fifteen years, and i still work for him today. I am the boss of Masky and Hoodie when the Master is not around and the babysitter for the youngest of us, Toby. I have to admit, after so long here, i know every nook and cranny of this place and every killer that walks through that door. I'm glad i have a family and i couldn't be crazier.


End file.
